Neji Tenten Moments
by Jill-kun
Summary: This is about Neji tenten moments! inspired by my fae author.....cant spell her name Anyway i will make as many as my midn can come up with! R&R!
1. Stalking and kissing

Hey! This is a story inspired by my face author ever! She made my second fave fanfic ever! Neji Tenten: 100 Moments! So don't kill me if this sucks…I was writing another one and this came to me, and I thought it would be a better first chap for this! So :P.

Disclaimer: I don't own Neji or Tenten, they belong to Kishimoto, my idol!

Tenten was being sneaky. She masked her chakra and was stalking Neji at 12 o'clock midnight. Wondering why he was out at midnight? Hey you got me.

_I wonder why he is even out at midnight… _Neji stopped. Tenten stopped too, on a branch of a tree she was jumping in hidden by the leaves. Neji started walking again, so Tenten started jumping from tree to tree as well until….

Miss the branch

Scream.

Thump.

Groan.

"Itai me and my clumsyness…" Tenten mumbled to herself not noticing Neji right infront of her, until she looked up. "Gah! Neji…um…" She got up while trying to find the right words, not noticing that the fall had caused one of her buns to fall out, revealing longish, wavey, chocolate brown hair.

"Tenten" Neji said. "Why were you following me?"

"Following you? N-no! I-I wasn't following you! W-where did y-you get t-that idea?" Tenten stuttered.

"Tenten" Neji plainly said.

"Ok ok! I was following you happy?" She said crossing her arms.

Neji just shook his head with a smirk on his face,

"So…Neji where were you going at midnight?" Tenten asked him curiously.

"…" Neji hesitated. He didn't know if she should know, even though she was considered as his best friend.

"My fathers grave." He said plainly, trying to hide his pain, but Tenten saw through it.

"Oh…can I come with you?" She asked. He nodded and started walking with Tenten by his side. When they arrived Neji bent down on one knee, and prayed in his head while Tenten prayed, while talking enough for Neji to hear, which she didn't intend to happen..

"Hizashi Hyuga. You raised a great son, even thought you sacrificed your life when he was young. He may be cold, silent, and a bastard at that, but he is still great, probably like you. He hates being the lower branch member, but I think that just made him stronger. He is a wonderful guy…that I love. I know you would be proud of him." She opened her eyes and saw Neji staring at her.

"What?" she said totally dumbfounded.

"Is it true?" he said with no emotion.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you love me?"

"Huh? Where did you hear that if it was Ino I swear…"

"You said it while praying...Is it true?"

"Uh um…yes..its true." Tenten said quietly, while her other bun came undone and a blush creeped on her face.

Neji blinked then did something unimaginable he kissed her a passionate soft kiss, his hands cupping her face gently. Tenten's eyes widened then closed slowly melting into the kiss, making it deeper. Finally when they came back for air, Tenten was blushing furiously while Neji gave that static smirk.

"You know…you look cute with your hair down." Neji said.

"And you are cuter when you show emotion." Tenten said.

_Even cold bastards show emotion…when with the one they love._

slams head on desk it sucked! It sucked didn't it! It went different then I expected…and Tentens last quote was like odd 0.o. Eh the next one will be better PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE! –piece sign inserted here- --_quote from my friend, Darian_


	2. no good title

Ok! This came to me when I read the end of a book. That had almost nothing to do with this!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

_

* * *

Slash!_

A huge slash was heard in the middle of the night followed by a scream.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Neji grunted and turned over in his bed.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Neji opened his eyes and stared at the door. _'who could be knocking on my door this late?' (don't ask why he isn't using his byakugan just bare with me)_

The knocks soon became desperate.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"fine I'm coming I'm coming!" Neji grunted as he got up and trudged to the door, swung it open to reveal a very horrible looking Tenten.

"Tenten?" he said in disbelief.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for b-bothering y-y-you t-this late, b-but I-I c-c-couldn't stay there!" Tenten said while tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away as much as she could with her panda pajama sleeve. She was barefoot and her hair was not in its usual buns.

Neji tilted his head, still groggy. "What? Stay where? What happened?" (SO UN-NEJI!!)

Tenten took a deep breath "M-my d-dad-"she gulped, trying to steady her voice "he just got slaughtered! Right in front of me and I didn't do anything! I'm a worthless, pathetic excuse for a ninja, Neji! I lost the last person who loved me in my life!" she said forcefully, starting to cry again.

"No, no you didn't" whispered Neji, pulling her into an imbrace.

She stood there, shocked. "N-neji?" she squeaked out.

"I know how it feels, to lose the last person in your life" Neji said, his chin on top of her head.

"It hurts, like losing apart of yourself." Neji said taking a deep breath "But then you came along, and stayed by be, helped me improve my kekkai genkai (spelling :P) and became my friend…no- my _best _friend"

"Im your best friend?" Tenten said new tears gathering in her eyes.

Neji merely nodded and pulled back a bit "And became the person I love." And with that last word her grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

Once they broke apart Tenten started crying again and hugged him tightly "I-I love you too Neji, and arigato"

Neji nodded, feeling light headed from the joy he had and smiled.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"hm?" he replyed

"can I um stay here I don't think I can face my house tonight not after what happened." She said, new river of tears falling.

He nodded again, wiped a tear from her cheek and led her to his bed both lying down.

He pulled the blanket over both of then and gripped Tenten's waist and pulled her close.

"Arigato, Neji Aishiteru" tenten said snuggling up to him.

"Aishiteru, Tenten" with those last words said by Neji both fell asleep, in each other's loving arms.

* * *

How cheesy was that!?! XD it went differently then I planned. shrugs tell me what you think and review!

Btw sorry for the wait! I had writers block.


End file.
